gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vautour2b
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the T-34 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 10:38, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Hello Brandon Rhea (in avance i apologize for my bad English) Thank you for your welcome and your appreciation of my contributions, but for the article on the T-34, m'y contribution is insignificant : i had just written a note on the appearance of a T-34 disguised as "Tiger I" in the film viewed by the team "Rabbit" (ep.10) My only real contributions for clarifying the résultas Waffle & Yogourt match ; said Koume Akaboshi has combatu in a jagdpanzer IV, when Kuromorimine vs Oarai match ; and giving details of the Sherman "Firefly" and Tiger II GuP. Vautour2b (talk) 12:00, September 29, 2015 (UTC) T-70 Pravda Salut, J'ai vu dans le wiki de /ak/ tu as ajouté le T-70 dans la liste de Pravda. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu dans Ribbon Warrior, tu peux me dire dans quel chapitre il est stp. Merci Fox357magnum (talk) 14:50, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Bonsoir, heureux de rencontrer un autre francophone sur ce site (surtout pour un nul en anglais comme moi) Je ne serai te dire dans quel chapitre, car je n'ai pas ce manga - (edit : hoops! qu'est ce que dit comme bétise : j'ai pas le manga 'papier', mais j'ai les scanes de /ak/, et il n'y sont pas, en effet) - c'est sur un forum Thailandais et un blob chinois , que j'ai vu les T-70 de Pravda (dans un match contre les 7TP et les TKS de Bonple ) Vautour2b (talk) 17:22, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Salut, D'accord, je pense qu'il apparaitront dans les chapitres suivants. Merci de ta reponse. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 02:44, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Dans ce match Pravda vs Bonple, il y a un passage qui fait froid dans le dos : La brave petite Nina ! La charge ! La mise à mort ! Pauvre Nina !... Que pouvait elle contre une louve enragée ! ... Ah cette Jaka, elle est très courageuse et compétente, mais quelle méprisante ! (ex:son attitude avec Anzio) ... Même des arrogantes comme, Alisa, Katyusha et Erika, me sont plus sympathique.... Quand à l'héroïne de l'histoire, Shizuka Tsuruki, je la trouve encore pire ! ... et son attitude avec les spectateurs, montre qu'elle n'a pas plus de scrupules moraux que la mère de Miho. Vautour2b (talk) 10:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Salut, C'est vrai que la pauvre Nina n'a pas beaucoup de chance de tomber face à Jajka (le terme louve enragée est parfaitement adéquat. Belle, froide et sans pitié). Au moins il ont refilé a Nina un tank un peu plus a sa taille :). En terme de Kawai, mes deux préférées sont Nina (surtout dans le chapitre 18 de Operation More Rabu Rabu) et Yuuki. Elles sont trop mignonnes toutes les deux. C'est vrai que coté antipathique l'héroïne et les antagonistes de Ribbon Warrior ont quand même la palme. Même si elle est odieuse je peux m'empécher de trouver un certain charme a Shizuka (je trouve quand même marrant comment elle manipule Rin avec un petit coté Yuri :)). Asparagus ne m'inspire aucune sympathie (on a le droit au stéreotype du Français autin et méprisant). Quand a Jajka elle est autaine et impitoyable (contre Anzio, contre Tategoto et surtout contre la pauvre Nina), mais je pense qu'elle a juste besoin d'une bonne féssée :). J'ai mis a jour la liste des tanks sur le wiki de /ak/ avec les infos que tu avais posté dans ce lien. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 15:06, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour! Nina c'est la plus trogon ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis un peu gêné quand Yukari la manipule dans l'OVA.5. Quant a Yuuki, c'est vrai que c'est la plus mimi de l'équipe lapin ; on auraient tous envie de la consoler quand elle annonce que son copain la quiter. Je suis d'accord que ces trois odieuses ont de l'allure ! D'ailleurs s'il devait y avoir une seconde série, je préférais que ce soit sur la base de Ribbon Warrior, plutôt qu'une nouvelle saison avec Oarai, car on éviterait les répétitions - sans pour autant couper les ponts avec la série d'origine, puisque Niho et ses amies pouraient y faire des apparitions. Asparagus n'est pas si caricatural que cela : le général Leclerc était exactement comme ça avec ses hommes - y compris avec les Français libres de la première heure ! Dans la relation Shizuka / Rin, j'éprouve de la pitié pour la seconde, car c'est la seule qui me semble y mettre vraiment du sentiment ! C'est d'ailleur pour cela que des trois dominatrices, celle qui m'est le moins antipathique, c'est Jajka, car elle a encore de la concidération pour les membres de son équipe C'est super que tu ai mis à jour la liste, j'avais la tentation de le faire, mais j'avais peur de faire une fausse manoeuvre! A ce sujet je t'invite à regarder sur cette page du forum : dans une nouvel publié dans magazine japonais, racontant le championna du point de vue de St.Gloriana, Darjeeling, Assam, Orange Pekoe et une autre de fille, discutent du futur match contre BC freedom et détail leurs matériels. Vautour2b (talk) 11:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Salut, Pour ce qui est de la liste j'aurais bien tenté d'ajouter certains mentionné dans les fiches de cette page mais le problème est quand j'arrive a detecter un nom de char qui n'est pas en japonais, je ne peux pas dire si ils le possèdent vraiment ou si ils ne font qu'en parler. Et malheureusement je ne parle pas, ni ne sait lire le japonais et je ne connais personne qui puisse le lire. Par exemple dans la fiche de BC Freedom ils parlent du FCM F1, du M4A2 Sherman ou bien du Hotchkiss H39. Dans Maginot du ARL44. Chez Bonple ils parlent du R35, du FT17, du 10TP... La liste peut etre longue. (Et juste avec ça je ne peux pas dire si ils les ont vraiment). C'est vraiment dommage que les japonais ne prennent pas la peine d'exporter ce genre de magazines avec ce genre d'infos. Fox357magnum (talk) 09:26, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Pour cela il faudrait que la série sorte en coffret DVD &blue-ray chez KAZE, auquel cas, on aurait une chance d'avoir une mini version traduite des artbooks. Vautour2b (talk) 10:25, October 28, 2015 (UTC) St.Glo vs BC Freedom Salut Vautour, Comme tu as traduis le texte sur St.Gloriana a partir du forum thai, tu es en mesure de me dire quels chars ont été alignés dans le match de St.Glo contre BC Freedom ? Pour St.Glo je pense qu'elle a amené son gros Churchill (le char, pas le premier ministre :D) et le reste en Matilda. Et pour BC Freedom j'ai remarqué un M5 Stuart et un M4A1(75) Sherman. Je voudrais ton avis. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 11:38, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox357 magnum. Pour l'instant je ne serai te répondre avec précision, car la traduction est très aproximative (comme tu t'en doute, j'ai utlisé un traducteur automatique) je suis justement en train d'essayer de corriger (Oarai était devenue "Oaxaca" ; Saunders = "Spigels", Orange Pekoe = "Orange Pego"... etc) en plus ceux que tu site, il me semble qu'il est aussi question d'un M10 ? Vautour2b (talk) 12:21, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Après relecture, je vois trois chars sur : M4A1, M5 Stuart et B1bis. Apparement BC n'a pas engagé son M10 contre St.Gloriana. Par contre il y a une bizarrerie avec le match qui suit : St.Gloriana y affronte le n°11:Yogurt Academy, or d'après l'artbook "Encyclopedia of Girls und panzer" cela aurait du être le n°12 :Waffle Academy ??? Vautour2b (talk) 14:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox ! Tu vas pouvoir complété tes fiches (regarde en bas de page) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 09:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) WWTTTFFFF ????? Comment la féderation de Sensha-do peut autoriser un tel monstre qui est le Karl-Gerät, pourquoi pas le Schwerer Gustav ???? Même si les chars dans ce manga sont mieux protégés qu'en vrai, il est dit qu'un KV-2 pouvait briser le blindage d'un char avec son 152mm alors qu'est ce que ça va donner avec du 600mm. De plus (sur ce coup je parle en profane) comment ils vont recharger le monstre une fois qu'il a tiré, est-ce que l'équipage est obligé de sortir pour carrer un autre obus et donc mettre l'equipage en danger (en plus merde il en faut 21 pour manier ce truc) ????? Par contre pour Chi-ha Tan d'accord pour ce match ils n'ont alignés que 3 Chi-ha 2 Shinoto et 1 Ha-go, mais ils en ont plus. J'ai comparé les idéogrammes de cette page et ceux du site et ça donne que pendant le match contre KMM, Chi-Ha Tan a aligné 4 Chi-Ha, 5 Shinhoto et 1 Ha-Go. En tous cas merci pour le lien (et tous ceux que tu postes sur les matchs). Par contre j'ai pas trop compris la composition a droite ce doit être l'Université All-Star composée en plusieurs équipes: une avec juste un Centurion, trois autres avec chacunes 7 Pershing et un Chaffee dont une avec un T-28 en plus et la dernière avec 3 Pershing et un putain de Karl-Gerat (dsl je m'en remets pas :) ). Par contre de l'autre coté je sais pas trop pourquoi il y a des chars qui sont grisés en sont collés en bas ????? Et donc (comme c'était le sujet principal de ce topic) BC Freedom vs St.Gloriana. BC aligne 5 Hotchkiss H39, 3 Stuart M5, 1 B1 Bis et 1 M4A1 Sherman) et St.Glo la routine (1 Churchill et 9 Matilda). Dis moi ce que tu en penses. @++ Fox357magnum (talk) 10:59, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Ah, je me rend compt que je ne t'ai pas donné le lien vers la bonne page, car que je voulais avant tout de montrer, c'est les scans à haute résolution des premiers match, poster par Another D sur la page suivante , plus besoin de se fatigner les yeux sur cette petite capture d'écran. Ooarai VS Saunders St.Gloriana VS BC Freedom/Anzio VS Maginot VS Kuromorimine Pravda VS Bonple / Ooarai VS St.Gloriana Keizoku VS Blue Division / Viking VS Koala Yogurt VS Waffle J'ai aussi mis les lien sur le forum, dans le sujet dédier. Ont en parle aussi le forum Animesuki Je suis complement d'accord avec toi pour Karl-Gerät, d'autant plus que le toit est la partie la moins blindé dans un tank, ont peut qualifier la décision de l'utiliser, dans le Senshado, de criminel ! Pour les chars grisés, ma fois, je pense cela pourait indiqué la répartions initial (en début de match ?) des chars de la dernière rangé en bas, car il ne semble bien reconnaitre leur silhouettes ? Edit : bien vu pour St.Gloriana VS BC ! Vautour2b (talk) 11:49, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Merci, j'ai trouvé les liens que tu avais postés après. J'ai pu compléter mes tableaux (dommage qu'on ne puisse pas connaitre le déroulement des matchs, genre quel char a dégommé lequel des trucs comme ça, car oui j'ai note tous ça dans un gros fichier Excel) mais au moins j'ai la compo des équipes. Il me manque plus que Viking contre Pravda, St.Glo contre (Waffle of Yogurt j'ai un gros doute) et KMM contre Blue Division. Pour l'opposant de St.Glo je trouve plus plausible qu'elle affronte Yogurt plutôt que Waffle. Car quand on regarde les chars alignés par Waffle (4xAMC35 4xT-15 et 2xSherman M4(105)) ça fait pas sauter la braguette côté puissance de feu et blindage (sauf peut-etre les Shermans qui peuvent faire des dégats). Alors que du coté de Yogurt (2xCV.33, 1xPz.38(t), 2xHotchkiss H39, 1xPz.III F/G, 1xPz.IV G/H, 1xPz.V D/G, 1xJadgpanzer IV/70 et 1xHetzer) ça vends pas du rève mais il y a plus de puissance de feu quand même. Après si on va par là Anzio a bien reussi a battre Maginot. Pour les 4 chars d'en bas je vais essayer la traduction du titre en tentant l'écriture manuscrite de google trad. Jte tiens au jus. @+ Fox357magnum (talk) 14:34, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Pour les chars De Chi-ha Tan, ces screens pourait t'aider. - Edit : pardon, je n'avait pas vu que tu avais déjà trouvé ! Pour Yogurt VS Waffle ta remarque est amusante, car les Arbook de GUP se sont justement contredit à ce sujet. Le Girls und Panzer Encyclopedia attribuait la victoire à Waffle, alors que le Gekkan Senshado magazines l'attribuait à Yogurt... mais d'après Severstal c'est bien Yogurt qui a vaincu Waffle, donc, bien vu, et c'est effectivement logique (la victoire qui m'impressionne le plus (après Oarai) c'est celle de Viking contre Koala - quoi que celle de St.Gloriana contre Yogurt, me semble pas mal également). Toujours à propos de Yogurt, je pense que le quatrième char de la liste est un Stug III, plutôt qu'un Panzer III. Un dernier détail, c'est contre Jatkosota (continuation - Keizoku) que KMM c'est battu (après le match avec Chi-ha Tan) Vautour2b (talk) 17:37, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Pour le Stug j'ai comparé les ideogrammes du match d'Ooarai avec celui de Yogurt et tu as raison. Pareil pour l'adversaire de KMM la par contre je me suis gourré en écrivant (ma faute c'est pour moi). Par contre quand tu auras dans infos ou des scans sur les autres matchs ceux des 1/4 de finales de Pravda, St.Glo & KMM. Et en particulier celle de la finale entre KMM et Ooarai, car j'ai toujours eu un gros doute sur la compo de KMM (j'ai tenté de suivre dans l'animé mais sans grand succés) moi j'avais compté 1xTiger I, 2xKönigstiger, 5xPanther Ausf.G, 6xJadgpanzer IV/70(V), 1xElefant, 1xJagdtiger, 1xJagdpanther, 1xPz.Kpfw III Ausf.J & 1xMaus. Dis moi ce que tu en penses. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 20:02, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Pour la composition de KMM dans le dernier match, j'ai moi aussi essayé de compter, sans y arriver, mais il me semble avoir vue le même résultat que le tien, sur un forum ou un blog. C'est d'accord, si Another D poste les pages sur les autres matchs - ce qui, à mon avis, ne tardera pas - je te préviendrai imédiatement. Vautour2b (talk) 08:31, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Tu viens d'être exaucé !!! Ooarai VS Anzio St. Gloriana VS Yogurt / Pravda VS Viking Kuromorimine VS Keizoku (Jatkosota - Continuation) Ooarai VS Pravda 1 Ooarai VS Pravda 2 Kuromorimine VS St. Gloriana Ooarai VS Kuromorimine 1 Ooarai VS Kuromorimine 2 Vautour2b (talk) 11:06, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Genial, je vais pouvoir compléter mon fichier. J'ai comparé la compo que j'avais fais du match contre KMM apparement j'avais bon (j'ai juste fais une faute de frappe en mettant 5 Panther au lieu de 6) Merci beaucoup Vautour ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 16:06, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. C'est juste pour te signaler tu a oublier d'ajouter le Cromwell dans la liste des char de St.Gloriana sur /ak/. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 15:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Salut, C'est fait, j'ai même rajouté ceux de l'Université All-Star que j'avais oublié. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 23:50, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox Tu a fait une petite erreur sur la version du Centurion de All-Star : ce n'est pas un Mk.II, mais un Mk.I - dans une sous version à mitrailleuse Besa de 7,92 (à la place du Polsten de 20mm) Regarde la couverture de ce calendrier : la tourelle à encore les pattes d'acrochage et la mitrailleuse n'est pas encore intégré au masque du canon. Vautour2b (talk) 10:13, December 9, 2015 (UTC) C'est corrigé. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 18:39, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Little Army Salut Vautour, Je fais appel à tes connaissances. Dans le chapitre 6.5 de Little Army 2 j'arrive pas à identifier le tank a la derniere page. Merci Fox357magnum (talk) 15:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Le Tank de la blonde mauvaise perdante est un M26 Pershing. Vautour2b (talk) 10:24, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Merci Vautour, jme disais bien mais je voulais avoir comfirmation. Fox357magnum (talk) 01:24, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Film Salut Vautour, ça fait un bail. Comment t'as trouvé le film ???? ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 20:32, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox, content de te retrouver. Le film ? formidable !!! Je craignai un peut qu'il y ait trop de répétition.... mais en fait non - à part pour le coup de la fermeture de l'école, mais en même temps il falait prétexte fort pour justifier l'aide des autres écoles. A ce sujet, ils ont été fort dans leur façon de réutilisé, de manière différente, des gags de la série : le coup du restaurant et du garrage, l'équipe Lapin qui regarde un film avec un char et en tire une idée pour le combat ... mais aussi la neutralisation du Maus, auquel ils ont réussit à faire deux fois allusion : 1) quant les petits chars japonnais bloquent la caisse et la tourelle du Pershing ensablé 2) Quant le Churchil tire le T28 par en dessous (au lieu d'en haut)... et il y en a encore plein d'autre que j'ai apprécié. Certain se sont aussi plaint qu'il avait encore plus de séquences invraisemblabes que dans la série, moi cela ne m'a pas dérangé outre mesure... De toute façon l'argument de Girls und Panzer est déjà farfelu à la base. Une animation exélente, des décors variés et beaux, idem pour la lumière et les effets d'ombres, des changement météo qui contribuaient à l'émotion, des batailles bien chorégraphier (ah ces vues aériennes!), des personnage attachants... que demander de plus ? Les deux plus grand moment d'émotions : la balade de Miho & Maho en PZ II ; le sacrifice de Clara, Nonna, Alina et Nina. Le plus beau gag : le KV-2 qui bascule sur le flanc, après être sortit de l'eau et avoir tiré un unique coup de canon (pauvre Nina !) Edit : il y a aussi une autre chose qui m'a ravi mon âme de français : le B1bis c'est enfin ilustré autrement que comme cible ou écran pour le flag-tank... Il a même réussit à se payer un char lourd !!! PS : bravo pour tes compléments d'article : ils sont vraiment très bien ! Vautour2b (talk) 09:56, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Merci, ça faisait un peu trop longtemps que ça stagnait et j'ai été un peu laxiste. Dans les prochains jours même s'il y a pas grand chose à dire dessus, je vais essayer de créer les autres écoles (genre Division Azul, Maple ou toutes les petites dans le genre). En plus d'après Hauptman et Italianfan88 il y a tous un tas de pages de merde qui ont été crées. Pour le moment d'emotion du sacrifice de Pravda, c'est vrai que c'est super emouvant, mais je trouve que l'emotion est en partie désamorcée par le fait que l'on sait qu'elle ne mourront pas. Pour le KV-2 cà en revient à ce qu'on avait parlé un peu plus haut la tourelle est tellement lourde qu'elle à fait basculé le char. "Epic moment ruined". Moi un autre truc qui m'as bien fait marrer c'est presque à la fin du match amical quand Momo essaye de tirer sur le Churchill et dégomme le Crusader de Rosehip qui sortait d'on ne sait où. (En plus un truc que j'ai remarqué c'est que Momo qualifie ça comme son "first kill" alors que techniquement son "first kill" est un Somua lors du match amical avec Maginot). Pour moi un moment que j'ai trouvé epique c'est que même après avoir été déchenillé le BT-42 continue à foutre le bordel, un moment je me suis dit "merde elle ont été déchenillée c'est fini pour elles", ET BIEN NON !!!!!. Mikko est au moins aussi bonne conductrice que Yuzu ou Mako. Par contre l'utilisation du Karl-Gerät est pour moi plus que criminel, le mec du MEXT est un gros sac à merde. J'avais envie que d'une chose c'était de rentrer dans l'écran et de lui faire bouffer son bureau à ce connard. Fox357magnum (talk) 15:55, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Tout à fait d'accord pour le Karl-Gerät, si l'un des Panther et le T-34 l'avaient encaissé sur le toit, il y aurait dix mortes ! Sur un registre plus drole : j'avais complètement loupé la "victoire par maladresse" de Momo... dommage ! A propos de Rosehip, sa victoire par colision contre le M24, n'est pas mal du tout, non plus dans le genre. Crusader MK.III vs Chaffee, c'était pourtant jouable à la régulière, qu'est-ce qui lui à prit à cette fofolle de la faire kamikaze ?... Ah ça vas être folklorique St.Gloriana si c'est elle qui succède à Darjeeling ! Vautour2b (talk) 18:19, June 2, 2016 (UTC) A ce stade la c'est même plus de la fofolle, elle est complètement fellée de la théière, rien que le fait qu'elle soit une speedaholic ça à couté son char à Clara. je me souviens que tu m'as dit que t'aimais pas trop les Motto Motto Love Sakusen mais en général ceux avec Rosehip sont assez marrants, je t'en mets quelques-uns: Running Girl, Mystery Case (mon préféré avec elle), Abort, Retry, Fail ? (la pauvre Assam), The Looks and Huge Burn (blague sur sa proportion à faire pédale au plancher). Moi un autre truc que j'ai bien aimé dans le match amical c'est le presque calque du Matilda de Rukuriri avec le Type 89 qui arrive par l'ascenseur derrière comme dans le match amical de la serie, jme suis dit "elle va quand même pas se faire avoir deux fois", eh bien non mais elle avait pas prévue Fukuda (qui est trop mimi, c'est la Nina de Chi-ha-tan avec le KV-2 en moins). C'est vrai que contre le Chaffee c'est jouable à la régulière mais quand je regarde en terme de blindage et vitesse les stats vont plus en faveur du Chaffee (vitesse sur route 42 km/h pour le Crusader et 56 km/h pour le Chaffee, pour le blindage j'ai la flemme de tous écrire mais ça va vers le Chaffee) alors qu'en terme de puissance de feu c'est presque du kifkif j'ai regardé avec les obus de base le Crusader peut percer 94mm à 100m avec son canon de 57mm alors que le Chaffee peut en percer 102mm à même distance avec son 75mm (ça fait pas enorme pour une telle difference de calibre). Il faudrait créer des pages qui recensent les matchs avec des infobox des forces en présence, des pertes, etc.... J'ai pas encore fait le kill count du match contre l'Université (question c'est quoi le nom exact de l'univeristé avant je voyais des trucs comme All-Star University et maintenant je vois Selection University), donc j'ai encore a peu de mal à me souvenir qui à descendu qui, je vais attendre ce week pour le faire. _________________________________________________________ Perso c'est seulement sur Vikia que j'ai vu "Selection University", ailleurs c'était toujours "All-Star University". D'ailleur sur ce conte rendue victoirespertes (fait par un fan japonnais et posté par Garret25 sur le forum) de la seconde bataille, c'est bien d'All-Star d'ont il s'agit. Pour lever le doute, ce serait bien de pouvoir traduire cette manchette de journal (mazette ! Alice a aussi dérouillez un régiment d'IS-2. c'est du concentré de Whitman & Lafayette Pool, cette fille) Tu as raison, elles sont vraiment drôles ces petites histoire avec Rosehip, elle y est bien croquée, tout à fait ce genre de boutefeux. Moi aussi j'ai bien rie à ce faux remake de la scène du garrage avec Rukuriri et l'équipe Canard. Pour le Crusader et le Chaffee, tu a raison, le char US avait un léger avantage. A propos de tes articles, j'ai vu que tu as utilisé une photo de maquette pour le Cromwell de St.Gloriana, or justement, plusieurs maquetistes se sont intéressé aux chars non encore apparu à l'écran ou dans les mangas. Koala M3 Stuart T-34/76 Jatkosota (model 1941/1942 - STZ factory) T-34/76 Jatkosota (model 1943/1944) pics 1 pics 2 pics 3 pics 4 pics 5 StuG III "Sturmi" Jatkosota (1) StuG III 'Sturmi" (2) StuG III Ausf G "Sturmi" (v3) BT-42 ; BT-7 & PZ IV Jatkosota T-26 Blue Division @+ Vautour2b (talk) 15:59, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Putain !!!! Tu sais que t'es mon héros ? Le compte rendu est vraiment au poil ça m'as vraiement aidé (parce que j'aime Lestat (les "stats") calembour -_-) (j'ai d'ailleurs remercié Garrett sur le forum). Je passe pas beaucoup de temps sur le forum, si tu trouves ou s'il reposte des trucs dans le genre chui preneur. Pour la photo que j'ai posté avec le Cromwell il s'agit en fait d'une petite pub que j'ai rogné juste pour garder le tank. Voila l'original. Et pour les photos des maquettes je demanderai a Italianfan ou a Hauptman si je peut utiliser les images pour illuster les chars des écoles. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 01:41, June 4, 2016 (UTC) De rien. Ce qui serait bien c'est si quelqu'un pouvait scanner le contenue de ce hors-série du "Gekkan Senshado magazines" sur le film - j'avais essayé me procurer le hs précédant par l'intermédiaire d'une librairie japonnaise de Paris, mais nada ! D'autres maquette: Un T-34/76 Jatkosota - modèle 1942 (qui a l'avantage d'avoir le même camouflage que le BT-42 du film) link Pics 1 pics 2 pics 3 Un M4A1 de BC Pics 1 pics 2 pics 3 @+ Vautour2b (talk) 08:26, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour, Un autre truc qui devrait ravir nos âmes de Français, peu avant le match contre All-Star (moi je l'appelle comme ça :)) on voit toutes les autres équipe et quand on voit Darjeeling (vers 59:12) elle récite en Japonais la strophe de Paul Verlaine qui a servie à prévenir certains réseaux de la Résistance de l'imminance du débarquement sur Radio Londres : "Les sanglots longs, des violons de l'automne, blessent mon coeur d'une laugueur monotone." J'ai pas encore reçu de réponse d'Italianfan pour incorporer les maquettes faites par des fans dans les pages des écoles. Et aussi un truc que j'ai remarqué c'est que les "Bunnies" se sont vachement améliorée au tir (Je compte par l'IS-2 à bout touchant, j'adore d'ailleurs la tronche impassible de Nonna, imperturbable). D'abord elles dégomment du premier coup les attaches de la grande roue. Puis elles arrivent à dégommer les 2 Chaffees sur le grand 8 (D'ailleurs j'étais plié lors de cette scène). Mais bon victoire de courte durée. Il me reste quelques écoles avec un background à completer et des véhicules à rajouter: Pravda, Maginot, Anzio, Saunders, St-Gloriana, KMM & Chi-ha tan. Et dernière chose, j'ai essayé récemment d'accéder aux liens vers le forum thai d'ou tu m'avais posté plein d'images mais j'ai l'impression que le forum est HS. Je voudrais que tu essaye pour voir si ça viens de chez moi ou pas. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 14:38, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox, Le poème de Verlaine je l'avais complètement loupé à la prenière projection, car je n'avais d'abord trouvé que des RAW non sous-titrés sur Facebook. C'est seulement aujourdhui que j'ai l'ai revu en version fansub - certe anglaise, ce qui n'est pas idéale, mais au moins j'ai pu comprende une partie de ce qui se disait - et c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir cette allusion au débarquement et la résistance (cela me fait penser que "radio londre" était déjà dans ce taiser ) ce qui me donne un petit regret : dommage que Maginot n'ait pas eu petit rôle dans le film (Eclair et son S35, par ex). Pour les Lapin, complètement d'accord avec toi : le shoot sur les deux Chaffees était de toute beauté! Ayumi qui s'était déjà illustré dans l'OVA.7, a confirmé. Pour le forum thai, j'ai exactement le même problème... @+ Edit : Heeee! si j'en croie les commentaire sur reddit le récent cd drama nous apprend que la distinguée Mika est en fait une sacrée voleuse : elle à fauché la bouffe des filles de All-Star - raison pour laquel elle a tenu à se carapater avant la fin du match - et il semblerait qu'elle ait fait de même pour les KV-1 de Pravda, sois disant "prété" par Katyusha ! Vautour2b (talk) 17:49, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Eh ben ça casse l'image calme, posée et sage de la belle Mika elle mériterait une bonne féssée (en fait Mika c'est la Darjeeling finlandaise, elle balance toujours des trucs qu'on comprends pas, mais a la difference de Darjeeling elle n'explique pas ce qu'elle dit). Je me pose alors 2 questions à son sujet: -Est-ce qu'elle fait ça toute seule ? J'ai du mal à croire la petite Aki (elle a tellement l'air innocente) mélée à ce genre de trucs. -Est-ce qu'elle à participé a ce tournoi avec Ooarai pour aider ou juste pour aller faucher la bouffe d'All-Star ? (Maintenant qu'on sait ça pendant la réunion "tactique", Mika est dans le fond genre "C'est ça, racontez vos conneries si vous voulez moi je suis juste la pour piquer de la bouffe") même si elle ce débrouille bien pour virer l'escorte du Karl. Et pour l'histoire du KV-1, j'ai du mal à croire que Katyusha ai laissé passer ça. Je l'imagine bien prendre d'assaut l'ecole de Continuation (avec KV-tan juste pour rire) pour le récuperer. Edit: J'ai trouvé cette image comme quoi Mika à "empruntée" Aki à Pravda. Et si on va par la la majorité des chars utilisé par la Finlande en 39-45 était des chars qu'ils avaient piqués aux Russes. Fox357magnum (talk) 08:35, June 7, 2016 (UTC) La Darjeeling finlandais ?.. coté "face"!... Coté "pile" ce serai plutôt Fujiko Mine .. La Fujiko du nord et du Senshado ... croqueuse de chars impénitente - ça pourait faire un sujet d'OVA. - Je n'ai compris qu'à demi les sous titres du 'drama", mais, j'ai l'impression que Aki et Mikko "tombaient des nus" comme nous tous... et puis comme toi je ne peut pas y croire! - Elle n'a peut être pas piqué que de la bouffe : ont a vue dans l'ep.10 que, juste avant les matchs, les chars des participantes ont droit à dernière maintenance sur place... et qui dit maintenance, dit pièce de rechange... or certain chars de Pravda, KMM et Ooarai sont du même modèle (ou ont la même base mécanique) que ceux de Jatkosota... - Tu n'a pas tort.. peut être Katyusha à t'elle eu peur des quolibets de Erika dans les médias ? ou alors il ne s'agirait que d'un prèt "non restitué" ? Super le fan-art ! vraiment très très bon! @+ Vautour2b (talk) 11:05, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Dans le drama de Continuation quand Mikko cherche la patate qu'elles avaient trouvé et que Mika réponds que la patate lui a parlé dans la nuit et lui à dit "mange moi", ça m'as fait un court-circuit. Elle me tue cette fille. J'ai essayé de traduire la manchette de journal que t'avais posté un peu plus haut. Quand j'agrandi pour mieux distinguer les caractères ils sont trop flous. Les seuls que j'ai "réussi à traduire" (c'est très approximatif) c'est les caractères en bleu (University Selection) ceux d'a coté dans le cadre du Pershing (Member of Society Team (caractères en rouge) Crushed), le truc dans le peit cadre bleu en haut à gauche (Large Venus! ????????) et les caractère à coté d'Alisa (Junior dominating senior). J'ai trouvé sur reedit des mecs qui ont proposé un jeu à boire avec le film (apparement ça aurait l'air sanglant si on tiens à son foie), on prends un shot dès que: -On entend une marche militaire cool. -On voit un tank voler. -On voit Momo pleurer ou être a genoux. -Dès qu'il y a une référence à Boko. -Dès qu'on entend une référence historique. -A chaque fois qu'un char détruit quelque chose (batiments ou autres) -Dès qu'on entend Saki parler. -Et à chaque fois que Chi-ha tan veut faire une charge Banzaï. Moi je rajouterai aussi : A chaque fois que Mika touche à son kantele et à chaque fois que Rosehip fait un truc stupide. Après ça tu peux dire adieu à ton foie. Et pour finir la semaine un petit fan-art qui prouve qu'a St-Gloriana elles n'ont pas besoin de tanks. Fox357magnum (talk) 23:06, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox - Yes, Mika c'est décidément la mauvaise fois personnalisé... mais avec le sourire !... Elle se ferait arréter pour une infraction au code la route... et bien, non seulement elle n'aurait pas de contredanse, mais en plus le flic irait lui demandé pardon pour son abus d'autorité ... hahaha! - Merci, je croie comprendre maintenant d'où vient l'erreur sur le nom de l'école d'Alice : le titre en gros caractère voulait probablement parler d'une sélection d'équipe d'université (et non pas d'une appélation officiel) - Et bien, vous avez du bien vous amusez (heureusement, en effet, que la beuverie restait virtuelle) - Costaudes les filles de ST.G... mais ça manque un peut de blindages ! Edit : sur le site de tvtropes , je vien de lire des informations intéressantes sur les trois adjointes de Alice : Rumi (la femme aux lunette et cheveux gris) est une ancienne de Jatkosota/Continuation ; Azumi (la rousse) est une ancienne de BC (la première ""française"" à apparaitre dans anime de GuP) et Megumi (la brune) est une ancienne de Saunders. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 08:35, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Pour moi Azumi est ma préférée parce que tu ne peux pas lutter contre la force du décolleté (comparé à Megumi et Rumi qui elles portent une chemise et une cravate en dessous de leur veste elle y va nature. Je me demande quand même si elle à un soutif). Et en plus BC Freedom (cocorico) et comme c'est une fille qui a l'air assez "décontractée" je dirais même qu'elle faisait partie de la faction BC, parce que pour être franc les Freedom sont vachement coincé du cul, surtout Asparagus et Moules (pour se décoincer faudrait qu'elles se prennent une asparagus dans la moule ''(musique des Experts Miami). C'est tout pour moi.). Selon un post du tvtropes, au personnage Tsuji Kota (le sac à merde du MEXT), il est dit qu'habituellement l'Université All-Star utilise des Shermans et qu'ils ont été remplacés par des Pershings (de plus il semblerait que ce soit des Pershings d'après-guerre (M26E2) à cause de leur vitesse mais comme il y a toujours eu des trucs bizarre avec la vitesse des tanks (genre le Type 89 qui arrivait à distancer des T-34s qui techniquement lui rend entre 20 et 30km/h) je suis pas vraiement sur de ça. Fox357magnum (talk) 15:54, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Je ne dirai pas le contraire, vu que l'un de mes grand fantasme (j'aime pas les talons aiguilles, les strings et les porte jarretelles, mais les décolltés, je kif à mort!). Pour Azumi, j'aurais tout de même préféré qu'elle soit une ancienne de Maginot, plutôt que BC. Si tu fait un article sur chacune d'elles, je te sugère de mettre un lien dans leurs deux école : l'ancienne et l'actuelle (comme avec Miho qui est référencé à la fois chez Ooarai et Kuromorimine) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 17:14, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les décolettés mais je suis également un grand fan de lingerie, tu vois j'imaginerais bien la mère de Miho ou celle d'Alice portant un truc comme ça avec une paire de bas selon la couleur des sous-vetements (noirs, beiges ou blancs), des talons hauts (pas aiguilles ça nique les chevilles il parait) et une longue robe avec décoletté (en cas de décoletté plongeant faudra oublier le soutif). C'est dingue comme une conversation peut dériver. Pour ce qui est des articles sur les persos j'ai toujours un peu de mal à les faire car j'ai un peu de mal à cerner les personnalités. J'ai réussi à le faire pour Jatkosota parce que techniquement leurs personnalités sont très proches de celle de St.Gloriana (sauf Mikko) Mika=Darjeeling et Aki=Orange Pekoe. J'ai déja mis dans les articles de l'université All-Star les anciennes écoles d'Azumi, Megumi et Rumi et dans celle de Continuation et BC Freedom, j'ai ajouté comme persos Rumi (Continuation) et Azumi (BC Freedom) en tant qu'anciens membres. Je ferai Megumi quand je m'occuperai de Saunders. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 21:03, June 11, 2016 (UTC) La longue robe décoltté, j'aime beaucoup, car c'est chic et sexy à la fois (ex : Ra Andromeda Promethium II )... c'est vrai qu'ont a beaucoup dérivé, heureusement qu'ont n'est pas un site francophone. Pour les articles sur les personnages, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne donne pas beaucoup de détailles sur leurs personnalités, le plus important c'est qu'ils soient bien contruits et bien présentés.. et de ce point de vue c'est réussit. . EDIT : sur animesuki le tableau des victoires de la Coalition Ooarai EDIT-2 : sur Twitter un extrait d'artbook qui révèle que, dans le film, Alisa utilisait une version légèrement différente du M4A1(76). @+ Vautour2b (talk) 13:30, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox! C'est à propos de ton intérogation sur les Pershings de All-Star : je croie pouvoir t'affirmer que c'est bien des modèles contruit pendant la guerre (ou remis à ce standard) car la chaise de route du canon est encore sur le tablier arrière (déplacé sur le capot moteur ultérieurement) et le carrénage de la mitrailleuse de caisse est encore arrondit (en forme de cloche, ensuite). @+ et bon Dimanche Vautour2b (talk) 05:33, July 24, 2016 (UTC) musique Salut Vautour, Je voudrais savoir un truc, dans le film quand les différentes equipes arrivent à la rescousse d'Ooarai, j'arrive a identifier toutes les musiques sauf celle de Continuation. (Kuromorimine=Panzerlied, Saunders=The Battle Hymn of the Republic, Pravda=Katyusha, St-Gloriana= The British Grenadiers, Anzio=Funculì, Funiculà, Continuation=???? & Chi-ha-tan=Yuki no Shingun). Est-que tu la connais ????? +++ Fox357magnum (talk) 22:02, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox Oui, c'est Säkkijärven Polkka Les hymnes des différents écoles interprété à la guitare @+ Vautour2b (talk) 16:31, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Merci, C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dit. L'instrumental n'est pas le même donc je ne l'avais pas reconnu. +++ Fox357magnum (talk) 12:15, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Artbooks GuP Salut Vautour, Dis-moi j'ai vu sur un des forum que tu possedais les 2 artbooks "Girls und Panzer der Film - complete book" et "Girls und Panzer - complete book". Pourrais-tu me dire ou tu les a achetés ???? Merci. Fox357magnum (talk) 08:53, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox! Je les ai achetés à la librairie Junkudo à Paris, 18 rue des Pyranides dans le 1e arr. Le "Girls und panzer - complète book" je l'avais trouvé directement en rayon (ils en avait encore un, quand je suis repassé en juillet). par contre, le "der film", j'ai du le commander par leur intermédiaire . @+ Vautour2b (talk) 14:14, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Merci vieux. Je vais essayer de me les procurer. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 16:00, September 8, 2016 (UTC) De rien, bonne chance dans tes recherches. A un petite détail : contrairement au "complète book" sur la série TV, dans celui du "der Film", les diagrammes sur les performances des canons sont un peut incomplet : à part pour le Centurion et le Semovent 75/18, ils ne donne les capacité de perforation que d'un seul type d'obus par chars (contre deux sur l'autre) .. et pas les plus perforant, ce qui est un peut dommage... mais perso j'ai complété au crayon. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 19:39, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour, J'ai réussi a commander l'artbook du film chez junkudo mais ils l'avaient pas en stock, mais qu'en commandant ils devraient le recevoir sous 10j a peu près. Pour l'autre l'artbook j'ai eu moins de chance ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'en avait plus en stock et que l'editeur a cessé de l'imprimer, j'ai du le commander sur amazon et je devrais le recevoir entre le 23/09 et le 10/10 -_-. Mais bon je prends mon mal en patience. T'as eu du cul de le trouver en boutique, tu te souviens quand tu l'as acheté environ ???? ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 20:30, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Bonjours Fox. Oui je l'avais acheté tout à fin de l'année 2014... je suis tout de même un peut surpris par cette pénurie de l'artbook de la série tv : au moment de la sortie de celui sur le film, j'avais vu sur twiter des photos de rayons de librairie japonnais encore bien garnies des deux "complete book"? Ou alors , il faut croire que ces libraires, devant le succès du film, ont fait des réserves d'avances, ce qui aurais contribué à asséché les stocks de l'éditeur? Je touche du bois du bois pour toi ! @+ Vautour2b (talk) 07:16, September 15, 2016 (UTC) YATTA !!!!!!! Je les ai enfin reçu tous les deux. Ca a mis moins de temps que je pensais. Merci de m'avoir redirigé vers le site. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 13:33, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Montée status social+badges Salut Vautour Je vois que tu es monté en statut social, t'es passé admin. Bravo !!!. Et t'as vu ils ont mis des badges. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas mis ça plus tôt. Maintenant je n'ai plus trop d'articles ou d'images à éditer. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 22:20, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Merci!... mais je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas du tout prété attention... c'est ton message qui me l'apprend à l'instant ! @+ Vautour2b (talk) 16:46, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Tategoto High School Salut Vautour Je voudrais ton avis sur un truc. Je viens de me faire les deux derniers chapitre de Ribbon Warrior et je m'interroge sur l'origine de l'école Tategoto. J'ai récupéré certains indices qui me laissent croire que Tategoto a pour thème la Birmanie (ou plutot le Myanmar) : Déja rien que pour le nom du commandant qui s'appelle Aung ça fait sans douté référence a Aung San (un homme politique birman), elle sert a Shizuka et Rin du thé "Lapea Yea" d'après elle trouvable uniquement en Birmanie, le logo de leur école est un Saung un instrument traditionel Birman (et apparement Tatagoto ça veut dire Harpe en Japonais), un moment Aung dit que son école a gagnée son indépendance de St.Gloriana (comme la Birmanie qui a gagnée son independence du Royaume-Uni en 1948), il y a aussi le Thanaka qui est un cosmétique Birman (Aung et ses copines en ont plein tartiné sur la face) et pour finir l'arrière plan quand on voit Shizuka et Tategoto charger il y a un samouraï et un guerrier Birman. Le seul truc que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi ils utilisent des chars japonais plutôt que des chars brittaniques. Donne-moi ton avis la dessus. Et petite citation du Chat de Gelück pour la nouvelle année "Je vous souhaite tout ce que vous souhaitiez qu'on vous souhaite... mais en mieux" +++ Fox357magnum (talk) 17:55, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Bonne année Fox! Tes déductions sur Totegoto tienne la route, c'est certainement la Birmanie ... tout au moins, c'est le thème de nationnalité que je trouve aussi le plus vraissemblabe au vus des indices que tu as relevé. Pourquoi utilisent-elles des tanks Japonnais ? ... faute d'avoir une doc sur l'histoire des régiments de chars Birman, j"en suis réduit à faire des hypothèses : 1) la Birmanie réutilisé des chars japonnais de 'récup' après guerre ? ; 2) La résistance Birmane utilisé des chars capturés ? ; 3) Tagegoto fait allusion, à la fois, à la Birmanie et à la Thaïlande ? (cette derniere ayant reçu des japonnais des Type 95 en 1941-42) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 17:39, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Salut Vautour, J'ai peut-être trouvé pourquoi ils utilisent des chars japonais. Regarde ça et dis moi ce que tu en penses. +++ Fox357magnum (talk) 13:51, January 2, 2017 (UTC) J'ai l'impression que tu as taper dans le mille !... en tout cas, ça s'emboiterait bien avec tout le reste. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 16:42, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Petit coucou Salut Vautour Comment ça va ? Je te fais un petit coucou car ça fait un petit bout de temps que je tu t'es pas connecté. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 16:51, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour Fox, cela fait un bail! Pardon pour mon très long silence, mais je m'était tourné vers d'autre centre d'interet, les série tv lives et la BD franco-belge entre autres... de plus, à causes des nombreux spams et pub qui attérissent sur ma boite mail, le mail d'avertissement de tes messages son passé complètement inaperçu. Sinon, je vais bien... constate que toi, Hauptman, et d'autre, vous avez été très actif sur le site et l'avez à nouveau beaucoup enrichi, bravo!... A ce sujet, je te conseil le dernier numérot de Batailles & Blindés n°78 qui à un article assés intéressant sur les T-34 aux copuleur allemandes... ont apprend, autre autre, que le plus grand AS sur Beute-Panzer T-34 747® était un suisse engager dans la SS : Emil Seibold, avec 23 victoires (69 en tout) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 13:24, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Salut ptit vieux :p, Merci, depuis que j'ai été promu modérateur par Central Country j'essaye de faire le max (surtout avec Standardizer et Kinedyme qui ont partager leur experience de codage (je suis une grosse bite en code mais quand il existe je sais a peu près m'en servir) ils ont réussi a créer une espece d'infobox pour les chars qui changent selon l'onglet de la version (il me reste à l'appliquer sur le Panther, le Stug et le Crusader) regarde le Pz.III, le Sherman ou le R35. Ou alors du codage Javascript pour faire des menus depliant dans les infobox de match checke Battle for Ooarai (le bataille finale du film) il y avait beaucoup trop d'infos a mettre dedans et l'infobox faisait 4km de long et c'était a chier) mais depuis un certain temps je me suis mis sur le Timeline et ça m'a beaucoup ralenti dans mes autres projets (j'ai terminer la section Anime du Timeline, il faut maintenant que j'integre le l'OVA 6, le film, l'OVA du film, RW, LA2 et certains MLLSD), pour couronner le tout c'est le pire moment de l'année dans mon boulot, la periode des bilans (je suis comptable pour info) et avec une de mes collègues qui était en dépression et qui finalement est partie et un autre de mes collègues qui est devenu papa, on est en sous effectifs et crois moi c'est la merde. Si tu rajoutes le fait que j'essaye de rattrapper de la lecture en retard (BD Franco-Belge, comics SW...), j'ai des trouzaines de jeu en retard egalement sans compter un bon paquet de films et de séries que je doit voir avec mon meilleur pote (on se fait la série Supernatural y nous reste 6 saisons a regarder et après on goupille sur X-Files) je ne te cache pas que c'est un peu compliqué et je ne suis pas aussi présent sur le site que je le voudrais. (en fait je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai pas arreter de me plaindre pendant pas mal de lignes -_-) Je me suis renseigné sur ce Suisse c'est assez intéressant je savais pas qu'il y avait des Beutepanzers Experten. Un des as que je préfère c'est Kurt Knispel je pense pas que j'ai besoin de te le présenter mais je l'aime bien parce que c'était un mec qui en avait rien a foutre de la gloire ou des montées en grade, il faisait juste son boulot avec détachement mais de ce que j'ai lu sur lui (j'ai pas trouvé enormement d'infos sur lui) mais il parait qu'il aurait été meilleur que Wittmann. J'aurais besoin de ton avis sur ce tank utilisé par Maple dans RW, avec Hauptman on arrive pas a bien determiner ce que c'est. Pour moi et il me le confirme, c'est un Light Tank Mk.VIB par contre pour le canon on arrive pas a determiner. Lui opterait pour un canon de 20mm rajouté (on sais pas quel modèle de canon ça peut être). Le seul char ressemblant que j'ai trouvé est un char capturé par les Israeliens en Egypte en 1948 et qui est maintenant au memorial Yad La'Shiryon en Israel (je sais pas si c'est une modif d'après guerre ou si les Egyptiens l'avaient acquis comme ça). Voila des images: 1, 2, 3. Et pour finir j'ai remarqué un truc marrant au sujet de Nekota je trouve que sans ses lunettes, elle ressemble a Stella d'Interstellar 55555 de ton pote Matsumoto. +++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:08, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Bojour Fox. Complètement surbooké en somme... Tu as raison de vouloir simplifier (sur certains articles il y a aussi trop de photos qui font double emplois)... mais, ceci-dit, ne te tue pas à la tâche devant l'écran. En matière de série TV, moi ça été Battlestar Galactica, Grantchester, Le sang de la vigne + quelques trucs occasionnels... en bd j'ai découvert ou redécouvert les séries : ''Félix, Sophie, Julie Wood, Martin Milant, Natacha et Isabelle. Sur Kurt Knispel, je ne sais pas grand-chose non plus, mais suis tout à fait près à croire qu'il ait pu être meilleur que Wittmann. Pour l'as suisse, cela me fait penser que si le thème de nouvelle école "Neutral" (la page web d'information dans le film) est celui de ce pays, un Beutepanzer T-34® à tourelleau de panzer II, III, IV ou de StuG III serait tout à fait approprié Pour le Light Tank Mk. VIB, j'ai cherché dans ma doc, mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur une éventuelle version à canon de 20 mm... (la plus puissante répertoriée est le MK. VIC à besa de 15 mm)... Idem pour l'uniforme de Bonple... désolé! Bien vu pour Stella d'Interstellar 55555... Bien que la ressemblance soit encore plus grande avec la Maetel des deux films Galaxy Express 99''9 ... bicause les cheveux longs et blonds de Nekota ainsi que sa jupe longue (petit aparté : ce vieux facho de Matsumoto n'y est pas pour grande chose dans le charme de ces deux dames, car les personnages des mangas d'origine sont plutôt moches à la base). @+ Vautour2b (talk) 10:08, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Salut ptit vieux Pour l'uniforme de Bonple c'est réglé, par contre le problème du Mk.VI reste toujours. C'est sur que c'est pas un Mk.VIC vu que la tourelle à une coupole chose qui n'est plus présent sur la Mk.VIC. Je serai bien tenté d'écrire au memorial Yad La'Shiryon mais leur site internet est en hébreu. Moi j'avais pensé à une modif post guerre par les égyptiens mais le fait de mentionner ça hérisse hauptman qui déjà n'aime pas trop le tankathlon. Je vais attendre de recevoir le tome 6 de RW pour voir si je trouve pas d'autres infos. Je pense que ça va être peine perdue mais je vais essayer de me mettre au japonais. Je pense que je vais en chier mais vu l'irrégularité et surtout le retard des scans, on est super à la bourre pour les MLLSD, il reste 1 ou 2 chapitres pour finir LA2 (Bellwall perd contre Ooarai), on est aussi en retard pour RW et il y pas mal d'autres sorties qu'on est pas près d'avoir. --Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:29, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Salut Vautour Pour les trads on a eu de la chance Standardizer avait son cousin qui parle japonais, il a traduit du japonais au portugais (Stand est Brésilien) et Standardizer a traduit du portugais a l'anglais. La trad est assez générique mais facillement compréhensible, mais malheureusement il n'a pas autant d'infos que je l'espérais. Pour l'instant il a traduit les matchs du round 1 et ceux des quarts de finale (sauf celui KMM vs Jatkosota). J'ai de quoi faire pour les matchs mais ils ne seront pas aussi bien détaillés que ceux d'Ooarai. ++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:29, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour Fox! C'est en effet une veine... J'ai hâte que tu postes le résultat ? EDIT : désolé, je n'avais pas vu tu avais déjà commencer à le faire, beau travail!... au passage, si vous voulez faire une traduction valable du roman "St. Gloriana vs Kuromorimine", ne vous gênez pas!.. Car, celle que j'avais postée sur le forum, je l'avais fait avec un traducteur internet à partir d'une traduction thaïlandaise du texte japonais... avec le résultat que tu avais pu constaté... c'est à dire pas brillant. J'en profite pour te signaler que le magazine de modélisme "Steel Masters" n°147, il y a première partie d'un article sur les combats des Sdkfz 265, Panzer I, Panzer II et, surtout, Neubaufarhzeug pendant la campagne de Norvège... Article qui est bien fait et intéressante... Hauptman avait raison, ces multi-tourelles n'ont pas fait que défiler à Oslo pour propagande, ils ont réellement combattu, même s'ils n'ont pas fait d'étincelle à cause de leurs blindages insuffisants, même si leurs canons ''75 étaient apprécier... ainsi que leur tourelles arrières contre les soldat en embuscades, tirant apprès le passage des chars ... on apprend aussi qu'ils étaient parfois désigné "Neubau-PzKpfw IV" par leur chef d'unité, Ernst Volckhein (un ancien des A7V de 1918), dans ses rapports. On y trouve aussi un dossier sur le montage d'une très belle maquette de Neubaufarhzeug. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 06:19, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Salut Vautour, Pour les trads je sais pas ou en est Standardizer mais je lui ai transmit le lien vers le roman. Pour le NbFz, c'etait purement un char de propagande pour défiler il était bon mais au combat, même s'il avait une puissance de feu correcte pour l'époque (un 75mm en tourelle principale et un 37mm en tourelle secondaire) son blindage trop faible (il se faisait percer par des fusil AT quand même, sa vitesse de pointe peu élevée et surtout sa structure assez imposante en faisait une cible facile. En fait c'était le problème des chars multi-tourelles (surtout ceux des russes), ils n'était mécaniquement pas fiables, les tourelles en plus ajoutaient du poids donc ils devait faire le choix entre vitesse et blindage, s'il augmentait le blindage le char devenait trop lent ou ils laissaient le char avec un blindage plus léger et il gagnait en vitesse (de plus d'après mes souvenirs les moteurs dont ils étaient doté n'était pas tops) dans les deux cas ça faisait d'eux des cibles faciles a cause de leur taille. Au final les chars multi-tourelles n'étaient utilisés qu'a des fin de propagandes et aucun n'a brillé au combat. Pour les russes les prototypes SMK et le T-100 nont pas fait super impression pendant la guerre d'hiver (mention spéciale au SMK qui a été immobilisé par une mine et les russes ont mis plus de 2 mois pour récuperer le char), le T-28 qui pendant la guerre d'hiver se faisaient dégommer les un après les autres (ils arrivaient toujours a revenir grace a la proximité des usive Kirov) ils ont du en faire une version sur-blindée pour percer la ligne Mannerheim, ensuite ils presque tous été perdus pendant l'Operation Barbarossa et le T-35 je pense que c'était le pire 90% des T-35 chars engagés pendant l'invasion de 1941 ont été perdus a cause de problème mécaniques, pour les boches le NbFz on connait son histoire et pour nous on a le FCM 2C réputé comme invincible par la propagande 2 tombèrent en panne et 6 furent sabotés en Juin 1940 (un dont le sabotage a foiré a été ramené à Berlin) et s'il avait été construit je pense que le FCM F1 aurait pu être une arme de choix qui certes aurait pu être une cible facile au vu de sa taille mais était lourdement armé (un canon de 90mm, un de 47mm et 6 mitrailleuses de 8mm) et lourdement blindé pour l'époque (de 100 à 120mm avec selon wiki un blindage révolutionaire). En plus c'est marrant parce que BC Freedom en a un mais il ne l'ont jamais utilisé au combat. Voila pour ma pensée des chars multi-tourelles Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:55, May 9, 2017 (UTC) N'oublie pas aussi de lui donner le lien pour télécharger les photocopies du roman Complètement d'accord pour les chars multi-tourelles... Le plus valable (ou le moins mauvais) c'était encore le RAM canadien, surtout la version QF6-pounder, dont les premiers exemplaires avaient encore la tourelle aditionnelle. La fiabilité du FCM 2C était au moins aussi catastrophique que celle du T-35, si ce n'est plus... D'après la revue que j'ai lue sur le sujet, il n'était pas fichu de faire une sortie d'exercice sans tomber en panne. Comme le Ferdinand/Elephant il était propulsé par des moteurs électriques alimenté par des moteurs thermiques, mais je croie bien qu'en matière de fiabilité, il réuszsissait à être encore pire que l'usine à gaz de Porche... Le FCM F1 ?... Il aurait été en effet très puissant et difficile à détruire, mais n'aurait-il pas été lui aussi un cauchemard logistique? @+ Vautour2b (talk) 20:57, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Je lui ai déja envoyé ce lien. Pour le FCM F1 evidement que cela aurait été un cauchemard logistique, déja que le FCM 2C qui pesait 65 tonnes devait être convoyé par train, alors tu imagimes le FCM F1 avec ses 139 tonnes. La je m'occupe du match Chi-ha vs KMM, mais je pense que je le finirai demain. ++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:02, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Quand tu t'occupera des matchs de St.Gloriana, il serait pas mal que tu intègre aussi dans tes fiches, certaines des images correspondantes du roman + celle du "HS" Gekkan senshado magazine St.Gloriana vs BC * Préparation du Churchill MK.VII > (Petite image) (moyenne avec"sample") * Darjeeling au combat > (Petite image) St.Gloriaana vs Yogurt * Matilda de Nilgiri, éliminé ! > (Petite image) (moyenne) St.Gloriana vs Kuromorimine * Assam espionne KMM > (Petite image) (moyenne) * St.G, briefing d'avant match > (Petite image) (grande avec "sample") * La colonne de St.G > (Petite image) * Darjeeling & Orange Pekoe "en action" > (Petite image) * "Castagne" avec les Panthers > (Grande image) * Orange Pekoe à la radio > (Petite image) * Churchill vs Tigre > (Petite image) * Darjeeling & Maho : salut de fin match > (Petite image) Vautour2b (talk) Les matchs de St.Glo je les ferai en dernier parce que a mon avis ca va etre les plus durs. De plus tant que j'aurai pas la traduction du roman les batailles seront moins détaillées. Je vais pas faire de fiche ce soir car j'ai besoin d'un peu de sommeil, pour le 1er round il me reste St.Glo vs BC, Yogurt vs Waffle et Anzio vs Maginot. Ce match va me poser un problème parce dans l'OAV Anzio sur le tableau blanc pendant le debriefing le flag tank de Maginot est désigné comme étant un SOMUA S35 mais dans les trads de Standardizer le flag tank est clairement désigné comme étant un B1 Bis. Du coup je sais pas quoi faire. Pour le prochain match je crois que je vais faire Yogurt contre Waffle. +++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:03, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Tu as bien raison, prend ton temps, tu as déjà fais beaucoup... Pour ton hésitation au sujet du flag-tank de Maginot, tout compte fait, je pense maintenant qu'il vaut mieux retenir la version du Gekkan Senshado avec le B1bis comme flag-tank, car c'est celle qui semble la plus logique quand ont regarde la carte de l'affrontement. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 10:19, May 11, 2017 (UTC) T'as raison pour Anzio-Maginot, je vais voir avec Standardizer pour voir s'il est d'accord. Pour les images elles sont bien mais malheureusement trop petites, j'ai reussi a en renconstituer quelques unes (Nilgiri, Assam espionne (ma préférée, elle est trop discrète avec sa chevelure blonde dans les buissons), la colonne de St.Glo, le fight avec les Panthers, Assam, Darj et Pekoe devant leur Churchill et la branlée de Chi-ha-tan) a partir du roman, mais plein d'autres memes en collant les deux pages il manque un morceau ce qui rend très moche (j'aurai bien aimé recup celle du Churchill qui grimpe la colline et qui va être accueilli par le Tigre en bonne qualité). +++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:04, May 11, 2017 (UTC) En effet trop marant le gag avec Assam...et le plus piquant est qu'elle espère compencer ça et sa veste rouge, avec seulement quelques petites branchettes feuillus autour du crane (comme certains légionnaires dans Astérix)... c'est le digne pendant St.Glo' de la reconnaissance en chantant de Yukari & Erwing dans l'ep.9 et l'OVA.5. Pour l'image du Tigre et du Churchill, j'ai moi aussi chercher - y compris en utilsant le titre japonnais dans le navigateur - mais sans succès... Toutefois, cela n'a pas été complètement vains, puisque cela m'a permis de découvrir sur twiter l'existence d'un manga sur ce match du 63rd Sencha-do - à moins s'agisse d'un match ultérieure Pics pics pics pics pics. A propos de Maginot, en relisant le magazine GBM n° 100, j'ai repéré quatre blindés intéressants pour cette école... * Le prototype du canon automoteur SOMUA Sau 40 (sur base de S 35), qui ferait un excellent char de commandement pour Eclair, qui, déchargée des fonctions de canonier & chargeur, ne serait plus obligée de cumuler aux dépens de la direction de la bataille. Autre avantage, son canon APX de 75 mm a une vitesse initial sensiblement supérieur à celle de l'obusier Modèle 1935 du B1bis (570m/s vs 220m/s). Quand à son S 35, elle pourait alors le reverser à l'un des équipages encore sur Renault FT. * Autre char de commandement possible : le concurrent ARL 40 V939 (ARL V39 selon la revue GBM), doter du même canon. A défaut, il remplacerait aventageusement le second FT. * Le prototype B1ter, qui corrige partiellement les défaults du B1bis, tout en épaississant son blindage, ce qui pernettrait à Gallette de rétrocéder son B1bis au dernier équipage sur FT. * Plus incertain - car j'ignore si les blindés à roue sont autorisé, le prototype à cabine fermée du chasseur de char LAFFLY W 15 TCC, doté du très performant canon de 47mm Modèle 1937 (855m/s - 89mm à 500m, 72mm à 100m & 57mm à 1500m, sous 0° d'incidence) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 10:17, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Salut Vautour Pour les blindés que t'as mentionné c'est vrai qu'ils sont intéressant surtout le Sau 40, on dirait une symbiose entre le S35 et le B1 bis. Si les 3 premiers sont éligible (Maginot à même un ARL 44), par contre je pense que LAFFLY ne serait pas accepté même s'il est bien blindé ça reste un vehicule et pas un char (en même temps ils ont bien accepté le Karl). Après il faut qu'ils aient les moyens d'acquerir de tels chars et surtout de mettre quelqu'un dedans, parce que il y a un truc que je trouve étrange, comment aurait fait Maginot si ils avaient pu avancer dans le tournoi car ils n'auraient pas pu aligner plus de 11 tanks. Parce que avant qu'Eclair prenne le controle, le club de Senshado comptait 80 membres mais après le départ de Madeleine ils ne sont plus que 29 (et je ne sais pas si Eclair a reussi à recruté après, mais vu son manque de popularité d'Eclair ça m'etonnerai). Donc si on compte avec les chars que Maginot a aligné pendant le tournoi si on prend leur équipage optimal ça fait 26 étudiants (2 Somua: 2x3 membres, 2 B1 bis: 2x4 membres, 3 FT-17 : 3x2 membres et 3 R35 : 3x2 membres) donc ils leurs reste 3 membres. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:48, May 12, 2017 (UTC) C'est vrai que j'avais pas fais attention ce problème d'effectif, ceci-dit, elles peuvent limiter l'équipage des B1 à trois filles, comme chez Oarai, car le quatrième membre d'équipage du B1, c'était le radio-télégraphiste, qui n'est plus vraiment indispensable à l'ère des radios à transistors. Il n'y a que sur les deux chars de commandement (oui, car, à la reflexion, il probable que Fondue, en tant qu'adjointe, se verrait attribuer l'ARL 40) qu'il est préférable de les conserver. Quand au FT, à part contre des tankettes style CV.33 ou bren carrier, ils ne sont de toute façon plus à leur place dans un senshado avec des tanks ww2. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 20:39, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour C'est au sujet de tes fiches sur les matchs. Pour celles comportants un plan de la bataille, tu devrais donner une indication en anglais du code couleur de chaque équipes. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 08:10, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Tu as parfaitement raison, je m'en occupe sur le champ. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:48, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Re Vautour, pour l'anecdote dans le match contre BC, le seul char de St.Glo qui se fait descendre est celui de Nilgiri, elle a vraiment pas de chance. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:40, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Merci !... Hahahahaha, on avait vraiment tapé dans le mille... elle est bien la chatte-noire de l'équipe... Comprend mieux la mine dégoutée de sa conductrice (et je parie à nouveau que dans le film, c'est bien elle qui c'est fait dégommée la première) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 14:10, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Elle s'est fait avoir comme dans le match contre Ooarai. Comme quoi elle apprends pas de ces erreurs. Par contre dans le match contre KMM il n'est fait aucune mention d'elle (du moins dans les maps de batailles, peut sera t'elle mentionnée dans le roman mais je pense pas que Standardizer l'ai traduit). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:54, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Bonsoir Fox J'ai relu la traduction que j'avais faite... cela n'a pas été facile, mais, en examinant le texte situer avant et après, l'image de Nilgiri et son Matilda, j'ai pu déterminer que le traducteur automatique avait changé son nom en "Neil Gill's". Première constatation, c'est la fille de St. Gloriana la plus cité dans le roman, après Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe et Assam, ... et juste devant un autre fille faisant de l'espionnage pour le compte du St. G, au sein d'un mystérieux service "G6".Dans la vie courante et les entrainements, Nilgiri semble avoir du mal avec le style "perfection & élégance" de l'école... non qu'elle n'y mette de la mauvaise volonté, au contraire... mais il y a toujours un incident qui fait tache (moteur qu'elle m'arrive pas éteindre de façon synchrone avec ceux des autres chars, concombres qu'elle oublie de mettre dans les sandwichs, etc...). Par contre, au combat, Darjeeling semble avoir une haute estime de ses compétences... d'ailleurs dans le match contre Kuromorimine, elle lui confie une mission de reconnaissance importante et délicate aux commandes d'un Cromwell. Mission qu'elle semble avoir réussi... et, pour une fois, sans se faire dégommée ! Autre constatation, les decriptions des matchs de St.G dans le roman, semble très fidèle à celle des fiches que tu as poster... ainsi que aux plans & schémas du Gekkan Senshado magazines... Bien entendu, vu l'approximation de la traduction, je ne peut pas te garantir que toutes mes constatations soient 100% exacte... mais une chose est sur, ce roman à été écrit par un passionné !... Vivement une traduction valable! @+ Vautour2b (talk) 17:37, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Ok donc c'est Nilgiri qui est aux commandes du Cromwell (je vais mettre ça dans sa fiche), d'après la trad de Standardizer le Cromwell faisait diversion alors que ce sont les Crusaders qui font de la reco pour localiser le flag tank. D'après ce que j'ai vu sur la pge de discussion de Stand (rubrique "Interesting Trivias"), y a un mec qui avait fait une trad du Chap.1 sur www.reddit.com (mais apparement ça a été supprimé), ils parlent du GI6 (General Information Section 6), ça à l'air d'être le service d'espionnage de St.Glo (a mon avis c'est un petit clin d'oeil au MI6), ils disent aussi que les filles de St.Glo pensait que les chars flashy d'Ooarai était un genre de guerre psychologique, que Darjeeling avait demandé au GI6 de surveiller Ooarai de peur que ce soit un stratagème de KMM pour aligner 2 équipes dans le tournoi... Va jeter un coup d'oeil. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:07, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Merci pour le lien et ces détails. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 20:49, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour Fox! J'ai relu le roman, Standardizer a raison : le Cromwell faisait bien une manoeuvre de diversion ... et les Crusaders de la reconnaissance. (avec les réserves d'usage dû au traducteur automatique) je te confirme, a priori, que Nilgiri était bien aux commandes du Cromwell. Détail intéressant, Darjeeling dit à plusieurs reprises s'inspirer des tactiques d'Oarai... cela se voit notamment dans le match contre KMM, quand, après le départ du Cromwell, elle ordonne aux Matilda roulant à gauche et à droite du peloton de s'écarter, tout en faisant de la poussière en remorquant des branchages. Autre détail intéressant, dans ce match, comme dans le précédent (contre Yogurt) Darjeeling a profité des exceptionnelles capacités d'escalade de son Churchill pour surprendre les flag-tanks de ses adversaires, en passant par des pentes qu'ils croyaient inaccessibles, ce qui coûtera la victoire à Yogurt... et faillit coûter la sienne à Kuromorimine. Même si je ne comprends qu'à moitié ce qui est écrit, je trouve ce roman dor-et-déjà passionnant... aussi bien pour les combats... que pour le trio Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe et Assam, qui m'a l'air d'être aussi savoureux que dans les animes... Dommage qu'Actas ne l'ait pas adaptée en série TV ou OVA... cela m'aurait beaucoup plus intéressé qu'une autre suite avec Oarai. Pour en revenir aux fiches, dans celle sur le match "Yogurt vs Waffle", il est dit dans le "trivia" que flag-tank de Yogurt lors du match "Yogurt vs St. Gloriana" était le Panzer IV ? ... sur ce point, les informations du 'hs' Gekkan Senshado semble diverger du roman, car celui-ci attribut se rôle au Panzer 38(t) de Yogurt ? ... bien entendu il peut s'agir d'une erreur due au traducteur automatique, ou de la traduction en Thailandai. Autre info, le roman nous indique le nom & prénom de la cheffe de Yogurt, mais vu les déformations du traducteur, il vaut mieux attendre les traductions de Standardizer et son ami. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 11:14, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Pour le flag tank de Yogurt tu as probablement raison en relisant la trad de Stand il n'est pas clairement spécifié que le Panzer IV est le Flag et je pense que c'est une déduction un peu trop hative. Je vais relire le roman. ++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:20, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Bonsoir Fox. Je viens de lire le match Maginot vs Anzio... un énorme merci à toi et à Standardiser, ça faisait longtemps que je l'attendais celui-là!... C'est dingue, les flag-tanks qui se désactivent l'un l'autre... Anzio a gagné pour deux trois secondes de différences, voire moins... J'imagine la frustration des filles de Maginot... On voit c'est entre filles et au japon... un truc comme ça dans un match de football en France aurait provoqué des émeutes et des rixes entre supporteurs. @+ et encore merci et bravo Vautour2b (talk) 20:33, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Salut Vautour, De rien, cette bataille bien que très courte n'a pas été simple a faire, j'ai mis du temps a comprendre l'issue de la bataille (du moins j'espère que j'ai bien compris). En anglais ça donne "There is the rare event of only Anzio and Maginot’s flag tanks being knocked down. Regardless what happened, victory is a victory."'' Pour moi ça donne "Il y a un evenement assez rare, celui ou seulement les 2 chars principaux sont descendus. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé, une victoire est une victoire."' Je suis d'accord pour les supporters de Foot, imagine si ça arrivait avec un match PSG-OM, ce serait un bordel de tous les diables. De plus la c'est pas pareil, ce sont des filles (donc un peu plus équilibrées :) ) et même si les filles de Maginot l'ont mauvaise (je peux les comprendre) Anzio sait pallier a tous les maux avec la bouffe. Après je peux comprendre la décision des juges de favoriser Anzio car dans le combat Anzio a fait preuve de stratégie alors que Maginot n'a fait que foncer la tête baissée dans le piège, même si j'aime bien Maginot j'aurais quand même favorisé Anzio si j'avais été juge. ++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:38, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Salut Fox Je ne doute pas non plus que la victoire d'Anzio soit méritée... et même que l'obus qui a désactivé le B1 bis, ait touché sa cible avant celui qui a éliminé le Semovent. Ça a du ce passer un peu comme dans le match Oarai vs Saunders, quand le panzer IV de Miho et le Firefly de Naomi tirent quasiment en même temps, mais l'obus des 7,5 cm KwK 37 L/24 fait mouche une ou deux secondes avant le projectile des 17 pounders. À propos des fiches sur les matchs, pour ceux avec Oarai il serait peut-être pas mal de mettre les vues d'ensemble qui apparaissaient sur les écrans géants des spectateurs... (ainsi que sur la tablette d'Alice)... par ailleurs, je sais plus si je t'avais déjà donné les lien des scans du Gekkan Senshado sur le film - hélas à faible résolution - trouvé sur le nouveau forum Thaï. . Oarai/Chi-Ha tan vs St.Gloriana/Pravda http://i252.photobucket.com/albums/hh10/G_Saga/doc05353320160609181026_0011_zps9di22br4.jpg~original http://i252.photobucket.com/albums/hh10/G_Saga/doc05353420160609181106_0011_zpsmrosq6xu.jpg~original http://i252.photobucket.com/albums/hh10/G_Saga/doc05353520160609181148_0011_zps69dpw4da.jpg~original Coalition Oarai vs equipe Universitaire http://i252.photobucket.com/albums/hh10/G_Saga/doc05353620160609181225_0011_zpsmdiif2yu.jpg~original http://i252.photobucket.com/albums/hh10/G_Saga/doc05353720160609181256_0011_zpsmhjohunm.jpg~original http://i252.photobucket.com/albums/hh10/G_Saga/doc05366320160610172329_0011_zps9k2u4jff.jpg~original http://i252.photobucket.com/albums/hh10/G_Saga/doc05366420160610172359_0011_zpsxtzbqtrp.jpg~original http://i252.photobucket.com/albums/hh10/G_Saga/doc05366520160610172438_0011_zpsvnccohrw.jpg~original http://i252.photobucket.com/albums/hh10/G_Saga/doc05366620160610172505_0011_zps9tijl0z5.jpg~original http://i252.photobucket.com/albums/hh10/G_Saga/doc05366720160610172549_0011_zpskpnlvy79.jpg~original Il a aussi de jolies poster :' * Les "Lapins" et leur M3, après le tout premier match d'entrainement http://goshujin.tk/index.php?topic=53.msg14636#msg14636 https://www.flickr.com/photos/142325277@N08/shares/UtLLiX * Les filles de l'équipe de basket attachant les branches d'arbres pour la diversion lors du match contre Saunders http://goshujin.tk/index.php?topic=53.msg15699#msg15699 https://www.flickr.com/photos/142325277@N08/shares/0eBoY5 * Dépannage des CV.33. http://goshujin.tk/index.php?topic=53.msg15892#msg15892 https://www.flickr.com/photos/142325277@N08/shares/546X7h * Anzu, Yuzu et Momo extrayant du 38(t) retourné. http://goshujin.tk/index.php?topic=53.msg16860#msg16860 https://www.flickr.com/photos/142325277@N08/shares/a39Z74 @+ Vautour2b (talk) 13:46, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Uniforme Bonple Salut Vautour, J'aurais besoin de tes connaissances. Je suis en train de pencher sur Bonple (persos, tanks...) j'ai pas reussi a trouver de quoi est inspiré le haut de l'uniforme scolaire de Bonple. Si tu peux m'aider ce serait cool. Merci Fox357magnum (talk) 23:40, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Your Welcome! I need help with source finding, can you help me with that. I will tell you something about me. I started learning History and Tanks when I was only 4, I love tanks and anime. And there is something I ahve been wondering, When is the Birthday of Maho? I am a fan who is dedicated to Garupan. And I speak some German, I plan to go to Germany, for my Army this is just an ambition. I also need help with speaking in German. And thank you if you are going to help me! Tiger Kommandant (talk) 11:32, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello Tiger Kommandant ... I will not be able to help you, because French is the only language I speak correctly (I use an automatic translator) @+Vautour2b (talk) 13:38, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Ribbon Warrior - chapitre 18 Salut Vautour, Je viens de lire le chapitre 18 de RW et j'ai eu un petit pincement patriotique quand les filles de BC Freedom se sont mises a chanter la Marseillaise pour se redonner du courage. J'ai aussi vu dans un chapitre précedent Bordeaux sur un Vespa 150 TAP avec un canon sans recul de 75mm. Je veux le même ^^. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:50, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Merci, cela faisais un bail que j'avais cesser de suivre RW, je vais m'y remettre.... pour la Wespa au canon sans recul, cela me fait penser à une scène du manga Sailor Fuku to Juusensha (le prédécesseur "trash" de GuP) ... bien que, contrairement à toi, j'aurais des apprensions à monter sur ces trucs de ouf! A propos de BC, certain fan n'ont pas attendu pour représenter l'un de leurs Somua S35 - Pics 1 pics 2 pics 3 pics 4 @+ Vautour2b (talk) 16:19, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Pas mal la fille, on dirait Momo méchante qu'on aurait croisée avec une danseuse du Crazy Horse et une Gothique. J'ai hate de voir BC Freedom dans le futur "Final Chapter" on va enfin avoir une équipe Française dans l'anime en plus (même si on la voit pas beaucoup) je craque un peu pour la blonde avec l'eventail. Pour RW je sais que tu aimes pas trop mais ça a ses bon cotés, le concept du Tankathlon est bien pensé pour donner une chance aux équipe les plus faibles en limitant le tonnage des tanks des grosse équipe pour les mettre a pied d'égalité, sinon des équipes comme Gregor, Viggen, Bonple... n'ont aucune chance dans le Senshado. En plus truc que je trouve bien c'est que BC Freedom n'est plus traité en antagoniste. Et pour le scooter moi non plus je suis pas trop a l'aise sur les deux roues, mais c'est le vehicule ideal pour circuler en région parisienne, un mec te fait une queue de poisson, BOOM !!! un obus HEAT de 75mm dans le derche, en plus (même si c'est pas trop pratique pour viser et pas concu pour ça) tu peux tirer en roulant vu que c'est un canon sans recul. @+ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:31, August 6, 2017 (UTC) BC Freedom uniforme Salut Vautour, Je sais pas si tu viens encore sur le wiki mais je pense que j'aurai besoin de ton aide. J'ai énormement de mal a trouver l'inspiration du nouvel uniforme de BC Freedom. J'ai trouve des trucs qui ressemble un peu avec des uniformes Napoléoniens là (le mec à gauche) et là (le type du milieu), mais c'est pas très concluant. Tu peux d'aider la dessus ???? ++++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:45, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Je te demande pardon de te répondre avec beaucoup de mois de retard, mais j'ai complètement loupé l'alerte mail de ta demande... En plus cela faisai aussi plusieur mois que je n'était plus venue ici (ou sur un autre site GuP), à la fois parce que je m'était réintéressé à d'autres sujets (aviation, marine, bd,...)... et aussi parce que je voulait éviter de me gacher la surprise sur les nouveaux OVA en attendant la sortit d'un fansub français (ce qui n'est hélas pas encore le cas). Pour ta question, je ne pourrai hélas pas t'aidé, car je n'ai pas vraiment de doc sur l'huniformologie... juste quelque fiches et uniquement sur des armées du 20ème siècle. J'èspère que tu as pu trouver une aide ailleur... @+ Vautour2b (talk) 10:07, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Salut Vautour Ca fait un bail. Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ?? Pour BC Freedom je vais rester vague (j'en déduit que tu l'as pas vu) mais je n'aime pas du tout sa nouvelle representation, je trouve sa version de RW historiquement plus realiste. Pour les uniformes moi non je ne suis pas du tout spécialiste de cette époque mais leurs inspirations sont clairement datés XVIIIe-XIXe siècle et pour être franc je ne les aimes pas. Pendant une petite frame (t'inquietes je ne te spoil pas) on peut apercevoir des filles de Blue Division, je pensais que c'était du pur fan service mais en fait non (enfin si un peu quand même) ils sont historiquement très pertinant avec les uniformes des légionnaires espagnols. ++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:44, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Bonsoir Fox ! Je vais pas mal, ma fois, merci... j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi, je présume qui tu es toujours aussi actif sur le forum. Pour l'uniforme de BC Freedom, je me suis volontairement limité aux bande-annonces de 2017, mais cela ne m'empèche pas complètement d'accord avec toi... Je n'aime aussi guère aussi les uniformes de Bleue Division (je fantasme pourtant sur les décoltés, mais la, les fringues manque franchement d'élégance) ... Les créateurs étaient bien mieux inspiré avec ceux de la série et du film. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 18:42, April 30, 2018 (UTC) C'est vrai que ça manque un peu de subtilité mais moi j'aime bien (histoire+fan service) je vais aller faire un stage chez Blue Division ça me permettra de mettre mon espagnol (que j'ai pas pratiqué depuis 2004) à contribution. Pour l'activité sur le wiki, j'essaye d'être le plus présent possible mais du fait que je me suis fait un cahier des charges bien trop chargé que j'ai du mal a assumer. En plus je me suis mis à la littérature SF de l'univers d'Alien, Predator et AVP qui je ne te le cache pas est assez chargé. Pour BC, je ne te le cacherai pas (sans te spoiler t'inquiète) j'ai beaucoup aimé le 1e episode de Das Finale, mais ils ont complètement dénaturé BC Freedom, ses origines, son theme et même son logo. ++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:21, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Tu t'es mi à litérature SF ?... Coincidence, je me suis remis à la bd de SF, ex ': Barbarella (d'on je me suis procuré une édition originale de 1964), Yoko Tsuno (une de mes lectures d'enfance que j'ai redecouvert avec plaisir) Valérian (d'on j'aime toujour les trois prémières histoires, mais plus vraiment celles qui suivent, que j'ai revendu aussi sec) Bébé Cyanure (une amusante pochade, par le papa de Barbarella), Les naufrages du temps (une histoire d'amour à quatre - d'on une prostituée mutante - dans un contexte de SF débridé : les quatre premières, ecrit par J.C Forest, sont pas mal du tout, malgré quelques longueurs, Garth (un grand malabard qui voyage dans l'espace et le temps) etc...etc... Tien, puisqu'on va bientot commémorer les 50 ans de Mai 68, une devinette :''' quelle héroïne de SF a fait ses études à Nanterre ? Si il a une fiche sur le '''Somua S-35, tu poura ajouté dans la rubrique historique, que, en 1940, au moment du réembarquement de Dunkerque, les Somua du 2ème régiment de cuirassier et 18ème Dragon ont contribué à la defence de la ville et des plages... histoire rappéler à certains qu'il n'y pas que les Forces Française libre qui on combattue avec courage contre les Nazis ... à ce sujet, regarde cette vidéo sur les combats de deux B1 bis à la bataille de Stonne ... je regrette d'ailleur que les producteurs ait choisi BC plutot que Maginot pour le Das Finale (en même temps, ils auraient probablement aussi dénaturé aussi cette école, si j'en croie ce que ce vient d'écrire). @+ Vautour2b (talk) 14:44, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Moi en terme de SF, je suis assez limité aux univers d'Alien (même si Ridley Scott a massacré la licence avec ses merdes de Prometheus et Alien Covenant), Predator (c'est certes assez trivial et laisse peu de place a reflexion mais j'ai toujours adoré le Predator en terme de monstre et surtout sa culture c'est pas une bestiole qui tue sans discernement), AvP (même si les films ne sont pas très bon ils restent cools et ils ont engendrés des jeux sympa), Star Wars (seulement l'ancienne chronologie appelée "Legend", Episode VIII m'a définitivement faché avec la saga et leur nouvelle continuité sauf "Rogue One" que j'ai bien aimé) et Blade Runner (j'ai bien aimé le premier film, le deuxième était très bon et le jeu qu'ils avaient fait il y a 20ans était très bon, on l'a refait avec des potes recemment c'était super). En terme de BD même si l'essentiel de ma bibliotheque c'est Star Wars (je crois que j'ai pas loin de 400 BDs (magazines et reeditions compris) et env 170 romans), je reste plutot dans le réaliste donc dans l'historique (essentiellement 2GM) et j'aime beaucoup aussi les uchronies (Block 109, Jour J...). J'ai aussi un peu manga, dont bien sur GuP (dont la quasi totalité en japonais que je ne peut donc pas lire mais que j'ai quand même), un peu de Resident Evil (ça se laisse lire, les histoires sont un peu débile et pas très profondes, certains persos sont creux comme dans les jeux en fait) et City Hunter (j'adore le personnage de Ryo, même si j'ai adoré le dessin animé je préfère les livres. J'ai toutes les versions deluxes de Panini en Français sauf le tome 23 qui est introuvable en Français que j'ai du acheter en Italien, c'est plus facile a lire que le Japonais). Et pour l'héroïne SF a Nanterre, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment été familier avec la SF Franco-belge. Et pour les Somua, je le mettrai dans la fiche. J'ai recemment lu deux séries de BD pas mal (en tout cas pour moi) qui montre la France pendant la guerre et sous l'occupation. la première s'appele Génération Francaise (ça suis trois perso un qui rejoint DeGaulle, l'autre qui suis Petain et une civile qui resiste comme elle peu) et l'autre c'est Les Enfants de la Résistance (j'occupation et la resistance du point de vue d'enfants). Pour BC et Maginot, j'avais lu dans une interview qu'ils avaient hesité entre les deux mais que comme Maginot avait déja été traité dans son manga, ils ont pris BC. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:38, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Je n'ai lu que très peu de SF US en bd (contrairement aux films et quelque séries tv)... juste un peut de Mavel à fin des années 70 et une version comics de Star Wars datant de l'époque de la sortie du tout premier film ("un nouvel espoir") en n&b et très bien dessinée, mais que j'ai hélas perdue.. Les uchronies "Jour J", j'ai feuillté, mais j'ai pas acheter car je les trouvais un peut trop faciles et pas assez rigoureuses. Pour la SF japonnais, j'avais essayer les mangas de Matsumoto (Albator, Galaxy express 999,...) mais quand j'ai compris que c'était un fasciste j'ai laissé tombé. Pour l'héroïne SF à Nanterre il s'agit de Barbarella. Pour les bd sur la france pendant la ww2, celles j'ai le plus appréciesr sont les dyptiques Le sursis et Le vol du corbeau de Gibrat, ainsi que le récent Ma guerre, de la Rochelle à Dachau de Gautier et Oger. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 16:46, May 5, 2018 (UTC)